The Infinite Girl
by impossible123
Summary: Set between the "Name Of the Doctor" and the "Day of the Doctor" (Nu Who Series 7 part 2) What happened to the Doctor, Clara and the Paternoster Gang after the events on Trenzalore? [Some slight souffez]
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor jumped out his time stream with Clara still unconscious his arms.

"Everything's back to normal, Doctor." Madame Vastra said.

"Not Clara." The Doctor said worryingly.

Madame Vastra and Jenny walked towards them.

"Doctor... is she alright?" Said Jenny.

"She's too overwhelmed with what happened in my Time stream. She needs rest." He looked at the cuts and bruises on her hand.

"And healing."

 _Clara. My Clara. What did I let you do?_


	2. Chapter 2

All 5 entered the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled the lever as he sped to the infirmary.

Everyone except Jenny went after the Doctor.  
"I'll prepare the things for Miss. Clara, Ma' am."

The Doctor laid her on the cold metal bench.

He scanned her with the sonic as the monitors lit up.

 _Dead unconscious._

Clara was absolutely still, except from an occasional small breath. He rushed to the cupboard to get out 2 small patches and 2 long wire like structures. He attached a wire to each patch and screwed it tight. Then, the Doctor screwed each to the monitor.

"I'm sorry Clara." He said as he lightly smoothed her head before pressing them to her temples. Clara winced at the surge of pain, before calming down.

The readings on the monitor were not good.

It was even out of range. The Doctor tapped a few buttons to get a larger scale, a new wave each second.

"His mind is in complete overload, Sir."

"It's more than the human mind can handle, Doctor. So how is she still alive?" Said Madame Vastra as she walked near the Doctor.

"She's impossible." Said the Doctor. "But she can't handle it for long, Vastra. It's too much. I'm going to lose her again, after I found her. I'll lose her." He kneeled near Clara and smoothed her forehead.

Clara groaned, and turned to look at the Doctor.  
"Hello Chin Boy."  
She breathed.

"My Impossible Girl." And he kissed her forehead.

"Why are you crying, Doctor?" She shakingly touched his wet cheek with the back of her hand. She looked around her. Her head still throbbed greatly, but she could see Strax with his controller, checking her stats himself, and Jenn and Madame Vastra. Clara looked back at the Doctor.

A thought passed through her head;  
"They all think I'm going to die, aren't they?"

The Doctor shakingly held her hand between his.  
"And I know you're going to live."

"How?"

"I never know why." He took the Leaf from the table just near them.  
"I only know who." And slipped it under her other hand on her stomach. She held it tight.

Her eyes teared up as she felt herself drift off into sleep. But she tried her best to fight it. She was too scared of dying amongst all her echoes, and becoming just an echo herself.  
"You're Clara Oswald. My Impossible Girl. You blew into this world on a leaf. The Leaf defines you, Clara. You're unique, not even your echoes can copy who you are. But one thing I learned from knowing them is they never give up." He smiled.

"And that they are as stubborn as you." She breathed a laugh.

"Thus is why you can fight it Clara. And I will be here, every step of the way. I will try my best, I will guide you. We will all take care of you. Bit you have to fight my Impossible Girl, as you fought to make a good soufflé, because you never manage to do a good one."

"They were all too beautiful to live." Clara croaked.

"Hold on my Clara. Sleep tight."

"I'm scared Doctor." She cried as tears fell down to her ears as Clara began reliving her different lives. Her breath became shorter and the monitor began showing dangerous levels. She shut her eyes in pain, picturing herself being wound by the Time Winds in the Time Stream, picturing herself surrounded by her echoes...  
Falling...  
Falling  
Falling...

"Clara, concentrate solely on my voice. Picture it. Follow it out of your mind..."

 _The voice she followed in the timestream_

"Clara, remember the Leaf. Hold it tight. Remember your life. Remember your mother and father. Ellie and Dave. Remember your book. Remember when we travelled together the first time to the Rings of Akhaten. Remember the Ice Warrior on the Submarine and the ghost in the Mansion. It's you you have to remember Clara."

"And I promise you... It's going to be fine." He smoothed her hair as she calmed down, looking at the stars above her.

She smiled. "Thank you my Chin Boy."

And closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** ** _2 chapters into this filler fanfic;115 views and 58 visitors, a favourite and 3 followers for the first 2 chapters of this story! Thank you!_**

* * *

Clara was still on the medical bench, with a cushion under her head and covered to her chin with a blanket. Underneath the blanket, she was still holding tightly to the leaf.

And the Doctor made sure she still did.

He swore that if Clara had another panic attack, he would release her of all the memories of her echoes. It was too much for her to handle, apart from being the perfect time to erase the exposed memories. They were all sitting down around Clara. Madame Vastra had just brought the Doctor a cup of tea.

He didn't even touch it.  
He kept looking at the peaceful face of his companion.  
Because he knew, it was anything but.

Her stats were becoming more alarming. Tears began slithering down her eyes.

The Doctor placed his fingers on her temples, just near the electrodes.

"It has to work."

He concentrated, and he gradually felt Clara tense down.

"That's it Clara. It's fine. Come on you can do it."

The readings on the monitor decreased dramatically.

"Now she can rest well." The Time Lord said as he smoothed her hair. Now she was better, and he felt better, too.

"How much before she wakes up again, Doctor?" Asked Jenny.

"Days, maybe a week or more. Her brain is too tired. All the energy absorbed..."

"Did the mind wipe work?"

"Only time will tell. Some of them might have been repressed and might return, some could've been swiped, and some could've just stayed, because they're as stubborn as she is." He breathed a sad laugh.

"You need rest Doctor. We'll look after her. We'll see that she's taken good care of and put her to bed."

"Thank you... But I'll stay here, in case anything goes wrong."

"You can't stay like this forever, Doctor. She wouldn't want that."

"But she's under my care, I'm responsible for her. And if the mind swipe didn't work completely? What if she becomes much worse than before?"

"I understand Doctor." Madame Vastra said as she looked towards her wife, which was nodding her head in accordance. "Until you feel tired... We will stay."

* * *

 _ **A/N: soon up... Chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Doctor..._

 _Doctor..._

Doctor...

"Doctor... Wake up!"

"Clara... Something happened to Clara?"

"No Doctor... You slept... Clara's fine... It'd be better to go to your bedroom."

The Doctor knew that he couldn't take care of Clara in such a state.

"In that case take off the electrodes. She probably won't need them any more. But if anything happens, come and wake me up. Even breathing. Because she's very vulnerable."

"You can count on us, Sir. We will take care of the boy."

He nodded and lowered down to kiss Clara one last time before he left her to the Paternoster Gang. He could trust them with his most prized possession at that moment.

 _His Impossible Girl._

"Take care, Clara. You ask me to remember you, and I ask you to remember yourself. Do it for me, my Soufflé Girl."

As the Doctor went out, he mumbled,

"Hope the TARDIS placed our bedrooms close to here."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had been looking after Clara for such a long time. He had left the gang in Victorian London.

"My Clara." He said as he quietly smoothed her head.

The Doctor then slowly took off the blankets, revealing her petite frame clothed with a silk light pink nightdress, long up to her knees, her right ankle wrapped neatly in layers of sterile gauze as a supportive brace and her cuts and bruises cleaned.

He lowered himself down towards Clara as he took her hands and knitted her fingers of both hands together behind his neck before placing one of his arms under her knees and another under her shoulders. The Doctor heaved her delicately and pressed her against his torso. He paced across her large bedroom, cradling her gently in his arm like a small child.

 _Like a_  
 _small_  
 _delicate_  
 _vulnerable_  
 _child._

The Doctor decided he would take her to a very special place...

He walked with her sleeping in his arms, sometimes groaning and stirring. One time, she tightened her arms tightly around his neck as she breathed the title he chose so many years ago on Gallifrey. But as Clara buried her face further in his chest, she murmured another name.

 _The oldest question in the Universe..._

He just stared at her... She knew absolutely everything about him...  
And yet...  
To him...  
She was an enigma...  
So many lives...  
So many experiences...  
So many deaths...  
Too many horrible things a young innocent girl had to experience.

 _My Impossible Clara..._

He laid her on the only _chaise longue_ there was, in the middle of the room, and placed a soft blanket on her. The Doctor kneeled near her before smoothing her hair.

"Doctor," she groaned.  
"I'm right here Clara. I'm here."

She opened her eyes to the sight of millions of colourful stars... So many galaxies, far away.

"It's beautiful."  
"Especially for you."

"How long was it Doctor? How long have you waited?"  
"A few days... It doesn't matter, Clara. You need not worry... The best is the-"

"How long?"  
"6 days." He said as he looked down.  
"Looking after me?"  
"How couldn't I? You scared me, Clara... I'm sorry..."  
"Don't give me those big sad eyes, Chin boy... It's fine... I'm absolutely fine. Thanks to you I'm much much better... If only I could show you."

"I had..." He swallowed his nervousness...  
"I had no choice, I had to make you forget some of your lives... If I hadn't... You would've..."  
Clara squeezed his hand.

"You haven't lost me... Not yet, Chin Boy. I may have been weak, but I _certainly_ don't give up that easily."

She let go of his hand.  
"I'm very grateful you did so. Thank you."

"Mind you... Some of them were as stubborn as you." They both laughed.

"At least I've got something to remember through all that clutter in your time stream."


	6. Chapter 6

Clara stirred underneath the soft quilts and began opening her eyes.

The Doctor, who was sitting next to her reading a book, immediately placed the book on the table, leaned towards her and smoothed her forehead.

"Hello Clara"  
He said with the same old smile.  
She smiled back weakly  
"Hi"  
"How is my Impossible Girl?"  
"Very tired, hungry, and in a little bit of pain." She breathed.

"Breakfast, yes. Nothing poshy. Then your medication and you can go back to sleep. Just wait a bit."  
The Doctor kissed Clara's forehead and smoothed it before standing up.  
He arranged his bowtie in the mirror with a huge smile on his face before making his way out of the room.  
 _Clara woke up, she will be fine._

He came back a few minutes later with a plate containing toast and eggs, and a cup of tea, with Clara already sitting up in her bed.

Clara's smile quickly disappeared as she stared at the plate.  
"Something wrong Clara? Don't you like what I brought you?"  
She continued to stare at the plate which was still in the Doctor's hand.

"Eggs." She mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.  
Clara looked at the Doctor; "Eggs." She said with a slight tremble in her voice. The Doctor placed the plate near his book and sat near her on the bed.

Clara threw herself on the Doctor and hugged him.  
He smoothed her long vanilla-scented silky hair.  
"What's wrong?"

After a few moments of silence (apart from Clara's sobbing and the TARDIS' motors),  
"Oswin", she said helplessly, not having enough power to say anything else, apart from the word being muffled as she talked through his jacket.

The Doctor's expression turned serious.  
She pulled herself from the tight hug,  
"I'm having dreams, Doctor. Of my echoes." She said as the companion looked downwards.  
Clara couldn't hold herself from crying. She didn't want to worry him, but it was too horrible for her; passing through what Oswin had passed, being turned unwillingly into a dalek. The dream felt too real.

"It's OK, Clara." As he dried her tears with his thumb.

Clara rested her cheek on his shoulder,  
"Why did I even let you jump my timestream? I should have stopped you."  
"You were dying, Doctor. There was nothing you could have done. And you know you couldn't. You've already seen me and admitted that I saved you 2 times before, and Trenzalore is why. Without you, the world would've crumbled; the whole Universe. Better this than being erased, I suppose..."

After some time, she released herself from the hug once more. Clara dried her eyes with the back of her hands:  
"I'm so sorry Doctor. I didn't want to worry you. But it's just that it was horrible. I cou-"

Her sentence was cut off after being buried once again in an embrace, as tight as the one they had in the timestream.  
"Thank you, my Impossible Girl. Thank you for saving my life by giving yours."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well this is it... the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Hopefully, there**_ **will** _ **be a sequel to this story (not sure if it's going to be an elevenclara or rushing forwards through time to twelveclara), because I am sooo in love with Doctor x The Impossible Girl.**_

 _ **As always, reviews appreciated!**_


End file.
